Andromède, garçon ou fille?
by Sanctuary-x-Lotus
Summary: Seiya à un doute... Shun est-il vraiment un garçon? Après tout... "il" a tout d'une fille pas vrai? Seiya, Hyoga et Ikki décident de mener l'enquête pour découvrir la vérité. Après tout... Ce serait amusant, d'avoir une fille parmi les chevaliers de bronzes.


**- Je me suis toujours demandé... Shun est une fille ou un gaçon? **

Hyoga et Shiryu tournèrent d'un coup la tête vers leur comparse, puis lentement leurs yeux se figèrent sur l'objet de la question (qui s'entrainait non loin d'eux). Le blond soupira et répondit:

**- Un garçon bien évidemment. **

**- Pourtant "il" a une armure rose... **

**- Elle aurait pu tomber sur n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Ca ne prouve ri-**

**- "Il" pleure souvent... et "il" est très émotif. **

**- Nous avons tous déjà pleuré au moins 2 fois dans la série _Saint Seiya_****. Nous ne sommes pas des femmes pour autant.**

**- Shiryu a raison Seiya. Tu pleures et pourtant tu n'es pas une fille. **

**- Hm... **

Le brun cependant n'était toujours pas convaincu. Il fini par s'écrier:

**- "Il" n'a pas été ensorcelé par le charme féminin du Chevalier d'Or des Poissons! **

**- Parce que ce n'est pas son type. **

Les deux amis de Seiya soupirèrent. Observant Shun s'entraîner alors que le Chevalier Pégase cherchait toujours des arguments troublants.

**- "Il" a un cri vachement féminin... **

**- Tout simplement parce que sa voix n'a pas encore muée. **

**- Seiya n'insiste pas... Tu connais toi-même la réponse. **

**- OUI! Shun est une fill-**

**- NOOON!**

Le Chevalier du Dragon passa une main dans ses cheveux, et Hyoga se retenait d'étriper le brun sur le champ.

**- Et "il" n'est amoureux d'aucun personnage de la série... aucun personnage féminin je veux dire. **

**- Si tu avais bien regardé l'épisode 40 tu saurais qu'il tient à June, l'une de ses amies guerrières. **

**- N'est-ce-pas plutôt l'inverse? **

**- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Ikki?! **

Le Phoenix venait tout juste d'arriver, s'attirant un regard noir de la part du blond.

**- Je dis simplement la vérité le canard. C'est June qui tient beaucoup à mon frère, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que c'est une fille. **

**- Je suis un gracieux cygne! Pas une espèce de canard boiteux! **

Silence.

**- Mais... j'ai des doutes. **

**- Ikki. **

**- De quoi parlez-vous? Oh Nii-san tu es là!**

Les quatre se turent aussitôt. Fixant Shun qui venait de s'approcher. Après quelques secondes de silence, le Chevalier d'Andromède, gêné par tout ces regards sur lui fini par demander:

**- Ça ne va pas les amis? Pourquoi me fixez-vous? **

**- Pour rien Shun... Pour rien. **

**- Bon alors... je rentre me doucher! A tout à l'heure! **

Suite à ça, le jeune garçon parti. Seiya le fixait, enfin... fixait ses hanches.

**- "Hm... il a des hanches de filles... pas de doute." **-se dit-il.** Suivons-le!**

**- Seiya... **

**- C'est un cas désespéré... **

Les trois soupirèrent, puis le brun tapa du pied sur le sol assez violemment pour se faire remarquer.

**- C'est une fille!**

**- Nous t'avons déjà dit que non Sei-**

**- Comment vous expliquez ça pose au générique alors?!**

Un nouveau grand silence. Finalement Hyoga s'approcha de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule.

**- Dépêchons-nous de le suivre! **

**- Hyoga pas toi! **

**- Je viens avec vous! Shun est ma... mon... Bref! Je viens! **

**- Ikki!**

**- Allons-y les amis! Voilà notre nouvelle mission: Découvrir la vérité sur Shun! **

Les trois disparurent à la poursuite de Shun tels des chiens à qui l'ont tend un os bien beau, laissant Shiryu derrière.

**- Pauvre... Shun.**

* * *

**- L'eau est allumé! **

**- On y va! En mode ninja... Donc: Chut...**

Les trois voyeurs se regardèrent en hochant la tête d'un air complice. Ils s'approchèrent à taton de la salle de bain de leur "cible". Les Chevaliers ouvrirent légèrement la porte, se penchant pour apercevoir la victime de leur tour. Celle-ci était caché pour une toile de douche qui leur laissait entrevoir la silhouette fine d'Andromède, dos à eux. Hyoga tourna la tête vers ses deux compagnons, murmurant:

**- Il va falloir que l'un de nous s'approche. **

**- Et si... on attendaient qu"il" termine? **

**- Hm... **

**- Non! Seiya c'est toi qui y va!**

**- Heinnn?! M-mais pourquoi?!**

**- C'est toi l'instigateur de tout ça! Alors tu y va! **

**- Sois fort! Ton cosmos te protégera!**

**- Mais... c'est pas une question de cosmos ou pas!**

Le jeune Chevalier voulu s'enfuir, cependant Cygnus utilisa sa technique d'immobilisation sur lui. Ikki soupira alors:

**- Bon allez Seiya courage. **

**- Je vais vous faire regretter ça! PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN! **

**- Argh! A couvert!**

Les deux autres se jetèrent sur le sol. Esquivant l'attaque qui n'épargna pas le mur de la salle de bain. Pauvre mur qui se retrouva en miettes... (Une minute de silence pour lui). Shun poussa un petit cri de surprise, saisissant se serviette avant d'appeler son armure.

**- NEBULA CHAIN! **

**- Arghh! Shun ce n'est que nous! **

**- Nii... san? **

Une fois la buée et toute la fumée dissipées, Chevalier d'Andromède cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il rappela ses chaines, surpris.

**- Que faites-vous dans ma chambre? **

**- Euh.. **

**- Hm... Comment dire...**

**- Ikki voulait s'assurer... que tu ailles bien! N'est-ce-pas Ikki?**

**- Euh... Oui! Oui voilà... c'est ça!**

**- Nii-san s'inquiétait pour moi? ... C'est adorable, mais tout va bien! Comme tu peux le voir. Tu n'a aucune raison de t'inquiéter. **

**- Oui je vois ça. **

**- Au fait... Pourquoi avoir détruit le mur?**

Les Chevaliers ravalèrent leur salive, se regardant. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ikki n'essaye de se justifier:

**- Bah... vois-tu... Hyoga et Seiya se sont disputés... parce qu'ils... euh... se demandaient si Shiryu était pas un peu gay vu qu'il fini toujours torse-poil en combat! Et ça... a dégénéré! **

**- Oh... je vois. Mais vous devriez éviter de détruire des murs la prochaine fois... Tatsumi va encore crier sinon. **

**- Oui oui! On fera bien attention... encore désolé... petite.. petit-frère! On va y aller. A plus tard! **

Ils quittèrent la chambre, puis enfin sortirent du manoir pour s'asseoir sur les marches de l'entrée avec des têtes dépités. Dragon se joignit à eux en soupirant.

**- Vous avez échoués je suppose. **

**- Seiya a tout fait planter! **

**- C'est de ta faute Hyoga! T'avais qu'a pas vouloir me forcer avec la technique d'immo-**

**- J'ai une photo si ça vous intéresse. **

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Shiryu.

**- Tu nous déçois tous Shiryu... **

**- Je ne te pensais pas si pervers... Shiryu... **

**- V-vous pouvez parler! Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez! Je savais que vous alliez échouer! Alors j'ai pris les devant! Mais je n'ai pas regardé! **

**- Mouais... **

**- Je ne te crois pas trop. **

**- Bon! vous la voulez cette photo ou pas?!**

**- Oui oui donne-là! **

Le chinois leur tendit, avant de s'en aller rapidement. Les trois eurent l'air déçus.

**- C'est un mec...**

**- Il fallait s'y attendre aussi...**

**- Ouf... ça veut juste dire que mon frère a pas eu de chance de tomber sur cette armure... et qu'il est extrêmement efféminé... **

Ils se turent un moment. Assis sur les marches. Puis Seiya, fini par demander:

**- Que faisons-nous maintenant?**

**- Je sais pas...**

**- Hm...**

**- Si on allaient vérifier que Shiryu est bien gay?**

**- Ouais!**

**- Alors en route pour de nouvelles aventures!**

* * *

_J'espère que vous aurez apprécier ce court O.S autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire. Etant en retard pour mes deux autres fictions, et comme je ne donnais aucun signe de vie, je me suis dit que j'allais enfin poster ce petit O.S déjà rédigé depuis des mois... c'est une petite récompense pour votre attente si on peut dire. _


End file.
